


Choose Thy Fate

by The1whoknox



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games), Demon's Souls, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Bloodborne Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark Souls (Video Game) Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Drama, Multi, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, R Plus L Equals J, Romance, Weapons, the Great Ones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1whoknox/pseuds/The1whoknox
Summary: Legends speak of a land that was said to be home many kingdom's rise and fall. During the Greyjoy rebellion the daughter of House Mormont is attacked and captured. When all seemed to fail suddenly an ship comes across her and her captures. That is when she meets five individuals that would save her and change the the very world of Westeroes.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Kudos: 2





	Choose Thy Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored after playing Demon Souls Remake. FYI if you can go buy and play it, do so. It was kick ass. I was getting to thinking, what if all of Miyazaki games got a TV adaptation. Then I remember Elden Ring was coming out with him and George RR Martin working on the story. So this is somewhat inspired by that collaboration. Like always, when I do a tv show, I will “cast” actors to play roles. Expect some characters in the books that weren’t in the tv show other than that all actors/actresses are the same. Here is the cast that you will meet.
> 
> Dacey Mormont – Adelaide Kane  
> Alistair Blacktyde – James Purefoy  
> Selene – Tamsin Egerton  
> Rowena – Gemma Arterton  
> Luther – Sam Clafin  
> Gwyain – Henry Cavill  
> The Doll (Evetta) – Katie Mcgrath

“Here we Stand” – Normal Dialogue

 _“Thou hast forgotten”_ – Other Language Dialogue

Chapter 1: Descendants of Kingdoms Past

To the far east of the Shivering Sea once laid a country called Shrine Cape that stood as the peak of all other. Even the great Empire of Valyria stood in its shadow. For over four millenniums, this great kingdom hailed as a place of magic, knights, monsters, demons, and blood. Its capital had been called many names, Boletaria, Anor Londo, Lothric, and even the name Yharnam was whispered to be its name. However, there were multiple lands throughout the country; only a few are confirmed to be real. The true name of this kingdom had been lost to the sands of time. However, the common factor that all the kingdoms were struck with some sort of catastrophe. The first name it was said to go by was Boletaria. 

The story for Boleteria is of speculation, but it was said the King of the Boleteria allowed his kingdom to become host to an assortment of demons. It was said that his plan was to allow a being called The Old One to make his kingdom reign supreme and everlasting. However, a hero who would not die no matter what monster he or she faced. Though rumor suggested, it was more than one to take the mantle of Slayer of Demons. Even the hero’s best efforts did mean the kingdom lasted. The Stone Dragons eventually came.

The dragons that came were not like the ones the Targaryens rode. These dragons had scales of stone and were intelligent beings that drove humans underground. It was near half a millennium that humans lived underground. However, humanity came back with a reckoning. Three individuals came up from the ground with a power that could counter the dragons. One was said to wield fire, another was able to summon death and pestilence, and the last was able to wield magic unseen since. The war favored the dragons as their scales were impenetrable to all weapons of steel and silver. However, the dragons had a traitor in their midst, one of their own who did not inherit the dragon’s immortal stone scales. The scaleless one revealed the secret weakness of the dragons to the humans. The three with the secrets of the dragons killed their one-time oppressors. With their power and victory, they were heralded as gods, the power they found underground changing them into something more. Calling upon the power they possed, they began a new kingdom. Each of the trio formed their own domain, but they swore allegiance under the reign of the one who killed the dragon, Gwyn. Under the rule of Gwyn, the kingdom prospered. He had several children, not all from his wife. However, the sun was eventually darkened. Gwyn had tried to prolong his reign with the power from below, but it proved fruitless. The Sun fell into an Abyss.

Eventually, a new kingdom built upon the ashes of Anor Londo rose the kingdom of Lothric. Lothric was one of the many main kingdoms that were divided up after Anor Londo fell. The names of the other kingdoms are lost to the sands of time, but each had a ruler who earned the title of Lord. Rumor speculated that a daughter of Gwyn had been Queen to this kingdom. She had given her husband several heavenly children. The power of Gwyn flowed through their veins. However, the promised heir was not the oldest daughter or son, but the youngest son, who was a sickly child. However, the youngest son had no interest in the mantel of Lord. The King became too ambitious; he looked for a power to rival his wife and produce more powerful, perfect heirs. His lust for power drove him mad. It was said a Hero of Ash killed the royal family and eventually became a Lord themselves. They said the Sun had returned again. However, as time goes on, legends fade, and stories become just that stories.

Yharnam was the last title that was ever mentioned from the continent. It was called a kingdom of advanced technology. People of Yharnam had discovered a labyrinth underneath the city that the scholars named the Labyrinth of Pthumeru. Not much was known of what was found in the labyrinth. It was said gods or Great Ones lived down there.

Along with “gods,” another object was found in the dungeon was found an object called The Old Blood. Due to this discovery, The Healing Church was founded and then divided into three castes, the first is unknown, but one known caste was called the Workshop. With the Old Blood in hand, the Healing Church began to hand it out to the people. With the blood, all forms of illness and disease were no longer. The church’s power grew, people came far and wide to be treated with the miraculous Blood of the Gods, and the people of Yharnam put their faith in the Healing Church. This became known as Blood Healing. It came at the moment when people needed it the most during an epidemic when people contracted a disease called Ashen Blood.

However, it was said that with the spread of the blood came something called the Scourge of Beast. That was where the Hunters came in. It was up to them and their leader to hunt down those who had succumbed to the beast hood. However, the hunters were next to succumb to the Blood. The Healing Church was not pleased with the progress of the Hunters established hunters of their own, the Healing Church Hunters. They killed all who some much as had a little of the taint in them, even if it didn’t manifest. Then came the Night of the Hunt and endless hunting where citizen and hunters hunted anyone and anything tainted by the blood. People barred themselves in their homes and waited for the Night to be over. The Night was bloody, and long many innocent people lost their lives, their sanity, or a mixture of both. Eventually, the Night ended, but no city was left to rebuild, and all the remaining people left to find a land beyond the kingdom.

Like every kingdom, there were stories of heroes who fought for their kings, leaders, legendary orders, and most importantly, the people. During the reign of Boletaria, heroes such as Garl Vinland, The Maiden Astraea, Vito The Moonlight Knight, Lizaia of Istarel, Selen Vinland, Price Ostrava of Boletaria, and the one called Slayer of Demons. Boletaria was said to have been saved by the hero that was called Slayer of Demons.

During Gwyn’s reign in Anor Londo, he had four legendary knights such as Wolf Knight Artorias and his lover and fellow knight Ciaran. Then there was Dragon Slayer Ornstein and Hawkeye Gough, who was a giant. Havel the Rock, who was friends with the King, donned an armor made of a dragon's stone scales. However, it was said the King and Havel had a falling out. Over what, the world would never know. There was the master mage known as Big Hat Logan and Black Iron Tarkus. Siegmeyer of Catarina was a veteran adventure until he found his purpose taken from him. There was a tale of warriors from a place called Astora, but one’s name was unknown. The other, however, was the founder of the Warriors of Sunlight. He was Solaire of Astora, and he was a warrior that sought his own sun. Then there was the one called Chosen Undead; they were the one who was said to finally redeem the corrupted Gwyn.

There were some other heroes during the time of Lothric as well, like Halflight, Silver Knight Ledo, Shira, a knight that was said to be honor-bound to Gwyn’s youngest daughter. Lonely Yhorm was mocked by his own people before he perished, sacrificing himself to save his people. This Kingdom was said to be saved by the hero called The Ashen One, who was the only remaining Lord left. However, time past and stories are all that remained.

Yharnam had its fair share of noteworthy warriors as well. The first was Ludwig, who had the moniker The Holy Blade. Laurance the First Vicar a student who help find the Healing Church. There was Gehrman, The First Hunter, who earned his title as a teacher and a warrior. Then came Eileen the Crow, the hunter of hunters; she killed hunters who succumbed to the blood. Father Gascoigne was another hunter who hung up his weapons and started a family, but it was said he perished the night of the Hunt. How it happened was unknown. He had a partner in a hunter named Henryk, who was also his goodfather. It was said he went mad as well and was slain. But no one is sure, but it was told Eileen the Crow may have had a hand in it. Then there was one legendary warrior simply called The Good Hunter who rescued many during the Night of the Hunt and slain many more.

The years had passed since the tales of these great warriors and kingdoms had come to Westeros' shores. Many from all over have tried to advance on this country, The North, The Vale, The Riverlands, King’ s Landing, even Dorne sent people to the strange land to try and make settlements or find fortune. Even people who were just hedge knights or adventurers went. They would send ships with people in the hundreds. Out of nearly all the ships that went, only one returned and only a handful of people.

The people on those ships told of a place that made the likes of the Shadowlands and Dothraki Sea seem like a walk in a King Woods. The people came back mad, speaking of demons, monsters, and things out of fables. It was declared after the journey that this continent was off-limits as decreed by King Aegon V. Since then, the stories of the Forbidden Continent have become less and less. However, it was years later when a ship came to sail in the North from Shrine Cape.

**The North 290 AC**

In the sea near Bear Island, a raid was coming to its end on a Mormont ship. Dacey Mormont had been taken by surprise and was now on her knees with the rest of the crew and her family. There was a dense fog this morning, and neither she nor her captain saw the ironborn ship sneak up on them in small skiffs. The only alert they received was when a boarding hook and battle cries. Dacey had been in the cabin sleeping when the fighting started. She had quickly grabbed her mace, forgoes her armor, and was out on the deck, only to witness her men being slaughtered in the sneak attack. Her bare feet were met with blood on the deck, and a poor lad was staring up at her with dull eyes. 

Dacey didn’t roll over and show her belly, no she was a Mormont, and she would stand her ground. The first fool who thought she was an easy target. A young ironborn with a knife went for a wide swing. His skull was quickly crushed with a strike. Another grabbed her from behind, trapping her arms to her side. The back of her head met face. The man, stunned from the blow, didn’t get a chance to see her mace feet his face.

Dacey was a furious bear that her father and her mother especially would have been proud of. However, even a mighty bear could not stand against so many ironborn. One particular man was wearing green and black. Dacey instantly recognized him as a Blacktyde, one of the families loyal to the Greyjoys. Dacey bashed another man’s chest in and marched to the man. He was dark of hair, a strong jaw with scruff on his cheeks and chin. He was older than most of the other ironborn by what Dacey could guess by ten years. He pulls his sword out from the chest of one of Dacey’s men and pointed the tip at her, “Boys! Do you know who we have here?” No one answered, but the man did it for him, “We have the Old She-Bear’s eldest daughter!” He laughed, which made the others laugh.

Dacey noticed that she was now surrounded. She and this man were in the center of fit like fighters in a pit. She had gotten a better look at the sword the man carried; it was a saber, suitable for cutting and fast movement, she was at a disadvantage. The man smiled wickedly, “You have the honor of fighting, Alistair Blacktyde!” He then swiped at Dacey, who blocked it with her mace. However, the thin blade was quick, and Dacey backed up, blocking and avoiding swipes. She did circle a handful of times to avoid getting grabbed by one of the men.

She had to be patient; she had to retreat for the time being. Every time she retreated, he would laugh and jape, “Keeping running girly!” was one he like to say to most. She had to roll to avoid a slash, this was a time for her to retaliate, and her mace struck the man in the right shin. She smirked, thinking she had gotten him. However, the clang of metal told her she might have wounded him but didn’t shatter the leg. The man hissed and hopped on his unwounded leg. She got went back in a defensive stance as the man gingerly put his foot down. The man gripped his crotch while thrusting his pelvis towards her, “Yes! Let’s keep going. You’ll be the perfect salt wife!” Dacey was reeled in disgust. “Alistair Blacktyde will tame the she-bear!” yelled jovially.

He got in close and thrusted his sword, but that was what Dacey wanted. She raised her mace and brought it down on the blade shattering it. She grinned but was quickly replaced by a neutral expression. A dagger was now at her throat. She swallowed a lump in her throat but didn’t give the man the satisfaction of her being afraid.

She was quickly tied up and put with the remaining prisoner and knelt in front of Alistair. He stared them all down, inspecting them like they were pieces of meat. Dacey glanced to her left and right, seeing all the prisoners were either young men or women. She tried to struggle against the rope, but all she managed to do was rub her wrists raw. Alistair grabbed her chin to make her look at him. His rough, calloused fingers made her try to wrench her face from him. However, he held firm, and so she went to bite him. Alistair was quick enough to pull away before any damage was done. He chuckled at her as he fiddled his finger, “I’m going to enjoy breaking you,” he whispered out. He then grabbed her roughly by the hair, but she didn’t cry out. He put his face to hers and roared out, “Bitch!” He raised his hand and strikes her. Her lip hurt, and her nose dripped a bit of blood, but she didn’t let out a single noise. Only giving the man a defiant stare. Alistair was enraged at the woman’s stubbornness and raised his hand to hit her again.

“Sir! Starboard! A ship approaches,” a man in the crow’s nest called out. Alistair lowered his hand and jerked his hand out of her hair. Alistair strode over to the side of the ship. The fog was now working against them as he could not see this ship his man was talking about. He looked up to see the direction it was supposedly coming from. His man was pointing, directing off the ship. Alistair narrowed his eyes to get a better look. 

Suddenly breaking through the fog, with nearly a sound came a decrepit ship. The figurehead’s head was gone, but it was obvious it was supposed to be a woman from the body. All sails were in tatters, barely kept together by a handful of threads. The wood from the ship's haul was up, turned, and looked to be pulling away from the boat. If Alistair hadn’t known any better, he had thought it was a ghost ship. He motioned for the majority of his men to hide. The ship came up alongside them.

Alistair caught movement on the deck of the ship. He looked back one more time to make sure the majority of his men were hidden. He called out, “Woah there!” and then suddenly, the fog parted, and he was greeted with the sight of a single person. Alistair took one look at her and instinctively went for his sword. It wasn’t because he saw another easy mark, but it was because the woman made him feel fear.

She came close to the railing of her ship, and she bowed her head, her voice came out as a melody, “Greetings. Tell me, would you be so kind as to direct us to land?” She wore a dark crimson, nearly purple bonnet with a band on it with two petrified flowers. Her attire was strange; she wore a wore red handkerchief around her neck and a gold locket with an emerald in its center. On her shoulders was a shawl that covered a white shirt and brown vest that look to be of high quality at one point. On of the woman’s hands were red gloves with holes for the thumb and the fingers. The gloves were again a faded red with a floral pattern on them. Her legs were covered by a black ankle-length skirt that ended with a white trim that was simple in design. Beneath the skirt, it was easy to see that she wore a pair of brown leather boots. All the concern and worry left Alistair as his men stared at the woman’s enchanting ivory skin.

Alistair grinned wickedly, seems he was due for another salt wife, and his men were getting even more treasure. “Why don’t I throw you a line, and we can tow you to the mainland! That ship has seen better days!” he called out. Dacey may have been hidden away, but she tried to struggle to get out some form of warning, but cold steel against her throat made her stop. 

The woman bowed her head elegantly and responded back, “That would be most gracious of you.” Alistair motioned for one of his men to throw a single boarding hook. The man twirled it with practice ease and sent it flying to the railing of the ship. More hooks and rope descended onto the ship.

Alistair smirked as it was too easy, “Men! Board the ship! We have another bounty to collect!” His crew gave a cheer, and more hooks were launched to the ship. Dacey was let go by her capture as he went charging for the new ship. Dacey got her feet underneath her and put her elbow on the ship's railing to leverage herself up. She whipped her head around as the remaining men on her ship cheered the boarding party on.

She cried out, “Leave her, be!” That drew some attention from the remaining men. One stalked over to her and grabbed her bound hands. He started to be pulled towards the captain's quarters, and the man gave her a lustful look. She fought, unafraid for herself. She was worried for the people on board the other ship, but she was majorly concerned with the woman. She was an incredible beauty, and she was going to be the first target for the ironborn. She watched as the ironborn were warming the ship like flies on a carcass. She looked to see the woman standing perfectly still and elegant as if she weren’t afraid. The fog became dense again. That’s when the screaming started.

Alistair allowed his men to go first to see what numbers the ship had. Seeing that none came, he roughly shoved aside one of his men from a rope and swung to the neighboring ship. He landed in a squat on his feet and stood proud with a dangerous smirk on his face. The woman that was his target just gracefully turned to look at him, her skirt slightly flapped with the turn. One of his men got close to her, a hand ax pointed at her. The woman’s eyes glanced at the weapon but went back to staring at the man in the eyes. “I would suggest not doing that,” her musical voice said.

The man snorted, “Why’s that?”

“My friends wouldn’t be most displeased,” the haunting tone of her voice warned.

Alistair took notice of how the fog became thick. Now that he was standing in her presence, he felt something was off about the woman. She showed no fear, no emotion, only being polite even with an ax in her face. The best way he could describe, she was unnatural. The tearing of flesh and screams rang in his ears. Suddenly a man next to him was disemboweled, the man trying to put his guts back in himself. “My friend spoke true. I am not pleased!” Alistair went wide-eyed, spinning around, and saw a man in a black tricorn hat on his head. His face was covered with a leather mask which covered his nose down, and it trailed to his shoulders. He wore a coat of brown leather that had coattails that ran down to his legs, a brown shirt underneath it all. Over it, all were three belts, one around his waist and a two that crossed over his chest. One belt had long silver objects nestled in loops. His hands were covered by brown leather gloves, and same-colored leather boots donned his feet.

Alistair thought the man looked like a shadow come. The only part that could verify if he was human were his eyes. Eyes that looked to be staring into his very soul. Alistair noted the weapon that was in his hand. The sword was a curved blade, and its handle was wrapped in an old cloth that was stained brown. The pommel of the sword had a strange hook on it. Alister caught a glimpse of what was on the mysterious stranger's back. It looked too long, two twisted shafts wrapped in ragged cloth and connected by a metal joint. Alistair swiped his sword at the figure, but the man skipped back, almost gliding away. 

Behind him, his men went for the woman. One reached out a hand to grab her by the hair. His hand never got the chance to reach. He was struck in the chest, and then his upper half slide from his lower half. Standing in front of the woman was someone new. The helm they wore had a black plume. The crest of the helmet was silver, a blue shroud ran framed the warrior’s face. The helm had pointed spikes that were swept back, making it look like a wolf’s head. The warrior’s armor was a thing a beauty and instilled fear. They wore a black breastplate. The design on the plate was silver. It ran up the armor's sides, across the chest, and then connected down the center where the silver took the shape of a dagger and all pointed to the stomach area. It was then topped off with a blue cape that just covered the shoulder. The gloves were particular as well. They were black-dyed leather tied, with only the left one being fitted with a gauntlet. The boots were made of black leather as well and an iron knee guard.

A man shouted out and was stabbed in the face by one of two swords the warrior carried. The first in their right hand was a dagger made entirely out of dark silver metal. The blade, but curved like a wave. Then there were rows of sharp points on the blade, like thorns. The guard and handle were made of dark silver as well. In their left hand was a curved sword. The blade was gold along the edge, and the metal made it look to sparkle. The spine and false edge were entirely black, as if it was burned. The handle was black in color as well, along with the guard.

An ironborn came charging in. The knight swiped the dagger and the man, who countered with a swing of his own sword. All the raider saw was a dazzle of gold and felt his arm leave him. Before he could scream, the knight shoved her dagger up through the man’s jaw. The tip of the dagger coming through the man’s skull. The knight ripped the blade through the side of the ironborn’s face. The person in the armor spoke, “You want her?” they then swept their silver dagger at all who were in front of them. “You will have to get through me!” a fierce voice growled out. “Come! My blades beg for more!” the warrior cried out, and then ironborn obliged. They charged to their deaths. The warrior swung the sword with ease, the body count rising.

Alistair took a low stance, his sword, while broken, could still get the job done. “That knight of yours is good. But he will eventually fall. That helmet will look good on my head!” Alistair japed; he was trying to make the warrior angry. If he made a mistake, he would capitalize on it. Alistair hadn’t seen any other soldiers or warriors on this dilapidated ship. He would kill them and take the armor. He grew a wicked grin at having that armor.

A chuckle came from the man, the mask had only moved slightly, “You will find we will not be killed so easily. We have faced things far worse than you!” The confidence in the masked man’s voice made Alistair made the smirk leave his face. He would feel there was something amiss with the man in front of him. Whatever it was, he gave a quick prayer to his Drowned God and charged in. The man dodged and danced at every attack, only using the sword to deflect or create distance.

Another cry was heard from behind. Alistair spun to see one of his men to lose his head. Another raider was bashed with a large round metal shield sending him on his ass. Alistair thought for a moment it was the symbol of House Martell. However, the sun on the shield was yellow, trimmed with red. In the center of the sun was a smirking face. The shield looked to be made of heavy blackened steel, but the man wielded it with ease. The edge of the shield was designed with gold. The raider tried to stand but was punctured by a sword driven downward. The sword itself was plain. It was a simple steel longsword. It looked to be of high quality, well-forged, Alistair reckoned. The way the man swung it around, Alistair saw it was dependable and easy to use. The guard of the blade was simple and straight in design. The handle was covered in simple leather and a pommel that blended with the handle.

The man looked at the remaining raiders, a bored expression, “You should leave while you still can,” he said. The man wore no helm but a brown scarf covering the lower-half face of his face, a necklace of gold carving intertwined with it. The only part of his head that was visible was a mop of black hair that was unkempt and wild. The chest plate was gold in color; the sides of it raised made it look like ribs. There were no pauldrons on the armor, but some scale armor that was blue in color that ended halfway of the upper arm. Feathers dangled out the ends of the mail resting on the man’s bicep. The armor's tasset looked to be leather trimmed with gold, with eight on each side dangling along the thigh. The bottom half of his armor looked to be three-layered. The first layer was a waistcoat that brown in color; it was slightly high quality and well put together. A small belt around the waist kept it all in place. The second layer had more blue scale armor, now looking closer, Alistair could see that they seemed to shine. The underneath looked to be padding to give the armor some comfortability and helped its wearer be more agile. The gauntlets were sleek in design and made with gold. The man's boots were also gold and looked to match the gauntlets in design, coming up to the calves.

The man himself was incredibly built, and his statue was sure to match the men of the Bear Islands or even Sandor Clegane “The Hound”. This man not to be trifled with. The man slashed a raider across the chest, causing him to spin. The man then kicked him the dying raider in the back, making practically making the body skip across the deck. The man blocked a raider's ax with his shield but shoved the raider away, “Selene!” the man called out. He slashed a charging raider across the face, “Help Rowena keep Evetta safe!” A raider charged, but the man used his shield to catch the man, then used the raider’s momentum against him. He flipped the raider over the shield and then stomped hard on his face.

Alistair didn’t have time to look over at the fourth person that was called to fight. He was worried about this specter of a man. Alistair charged and slashed with each step, but every time the man with the tricorn hat kept leaping back. Alistair grew frustrated with each missed attack. He took an overzealous step and went for a big swing for the man’s head. He felt no resistance in the attack, as the man ducked under the onslaught. The man moved swiftly past Alistair as he felt his armor tear and his skin burn. Looking down, he saw a large gash that tore right through his chest plate and went straight to his skin. He looked to see the man standing behind him in a relaxed posture. He was mocking him! Alistair was able to see the carnage that his men faced.

Selene jumped over the railing from where the wheel of the ship was. The wood creaked and groaned at the impact. There was no helmet to his shock, but a hood that looked was white in color with a red fabric stitched down the middle. However, this Selene wore armor made of dark silver. The neck guard and pauldrons were silver with gold designs running across the plates. The under armor was chainmail that covered the knight’s arms and thighs. The tassets of the armor hung on the side of the thighs. A sash of red and gold hung over the crotch and down to knee length. The leggings of the knight were dark silver in the greaves and sabaton. Hardened leather was visible on the parts that were not covered in armor. The gauntlets and vambraces were a dark silver metal as well.

Alistair could see into the hood, and it was a woman inside. The woman had blond hair that was fastened into the hood. She had a petite nose and full pink lips. The woman’s brown eyes narrow at the people in front of her. She drew a sword that was on her belt and held it in front of her. One raider came charging at her, with his sword held high over his head. His cried downed when the blade entered his throat. The sword was thin, almost similar to those of Braavosi origin. It was a double-edged sword, but the tip's thickness made it obvious it was a thrusting weapon. The guard and handle were burnt orange in color, along with the pommel. The handle was wrapped in brown leather.

Selene kicked the man off her sword and was ready for another who charged in blindly. She then brought her free hand, but it was covered in a black gauntlet that seemed to a shield on the knuckles. She quickly riposted the sword away with the gauntlet and then followed with two swipes across the man’s chest, making an X before stabbing the whole sword through his throat. Selene looked down, “May you find peace,” she prayed under her breath. She went onto the next fool who dared raise a hand to her friends.

Alistair’s chest burned from the cut he now had. He felt his tunic undeath become soaked with his blood. Looking around, he saw all his men were dead or about to die. He gritted his teeth, these four people had nearly killed all his men. They had taken a victory from him! He let out a roar raising his sword up high to bring it down with everything he had. A bark from something came from the man’s as Alistair felt something puncture his body. The air left his lungs. He looked at his chest and saw a fist-sized hole right where his heart was. He fell to his knees as he tried to gulp down air. All he felt was his lungs fill with blood as he wheezed. As Alistair felt his life ending, a shadow came over him. It was the specter of a man. He swore the man’s eyes turned red. The man reached back and, to Alistair’s horror, watched the man’s hands morph into that of a monster. The finger became elongated, giving them the appearance of claws.

The man dug his hand into Alistair, and he stared right where the hand entered. It was right in his gut, and Alistair looked up and saw a creature in the man’s place. It was terrifyingly glorious. He saw so many eyes and the look of disinterest each eye held. Then the man was back, and Alistair felt a violent jerk, the man's hand now free along with his innards. Alistair felt tears run down his eyes and blood out of his mouth. He slouched over, looking up at the man that had killed him. His vision morphed to see the creature from before, all Alistair wanted to do was to scream. He would not see his Drowned God in the afterlife. He was going to a different hell.

“You okay, Luther?” a giant hand came to rest on Luther’s shoulder. Luther gave a nod, and even though his friend could not see it, he had a small smile on his face.

“I’m okay, Gwyain,” Luther stuck his hand out, and the giant man grasped him by the forearm, and he did the same. Gwyain nodded his head and looked over at the boat the raiders had come from. Luther strapped his blade to his hip and walked over to the railing, telling his friend, “Let us go check and see if there are any survivors.” Gwyain nodded his head, he was thinking the same. Gwyain was about to go by himself, but Luther stopped his friend by calling out, “Take Selene with you. She’s less intimidating.” Gwyain gave a chuckle at his expense and went to get Selene.

Luther walked to the person that mattered most to him the most. Evetta was being looked over by Rowena, the woman inspecting for any damage. Rowena noticed Luther approach and stopped looking over Evetta. “Is she alright?” Luther asked his voice low and heavy with worry.

“You need not worry. I made certain she was unharmed,” Rowena spoke as she tore her helmet off. The woman underneath was simply breathtaking. She had her long, luscious, ebony locks spilled from wolf helmet and rested past her neck. 

Luther looked at Evetta for a moment, then to Rowena, “You have my thanks,” he thanked.

Rowena clapped his shoulder and replied with a warm smile, “Any time.” She walked away to give the two a minute.

Luther walked up to Evetta, who stood waiting for him expectantly. He walked forward, and she gently clasped his face with her hands. He looked at her eyes for confirmation. “You are not hurt, are you?” he whispered out.

She didn’t blink, she gave a small smile, “Fear not, Young Hunter. I am indeed unharmed,” she said.

Luther released a breath he was holding and reached his hands up to meet her. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, his finger rubbing over the joints, “That is good.” He then brought her hands away from his face. He swallowed a lump in his throat and then collected himself. Luther strode to the gangplank that was set up, “Stay close; let’s make sure there are no more surprises for the rest of this voyage,” he said as he hopped up on the gangplank then offered his hand to her.

Evetta did a small bow, “Of course,” was her reply. She followed right behind him.

Dacey had witnessed the whole event and still could believe what she saw. Four individuals were able to fend off nearly thirty men by themselves. A gangplank connected the two ships together, and the first man over was a giant compared to most of the men on the boat. The only people she could compare him to were the Clegane brothers. When he came across a woman came with her. The woman looked to be a maiden warrior that could only be found in songs and tales. She wore a cumbersome armor but did not seem to be hindered by it. The man cleared his throat, “My name is Gwyain,” he said, putting a hand on his chest. He put his arm out, motioning their attention to the woman, “This is Lady Selene. She is a healer. If anyone is in need of help, please let her know.” Selene bowed her head to the people making a quick introduction. 

Selene began to make the rounds of looking over the injured. Dacey could only watch as the woman quickly went about bandaging people up and applying medicine. Selene had taken off the heavy armor and was now in a simple blue tunic and grey breeches. Every time she was finished, Selene would tell the person, “Everything is alright now.” Selene then came upon Dacey, and the woman gave her a reassuring smile. Selene took her chin into her hand and examined her, “Your lip looks slightly swollen, but nothing too serious.” Dacey found Selene’s hands were rough and callused like those of a blacksmith. After putting some salve on the cut on Dacey’s lip, Selene went on to the next patient.

Dacey looked over at the giant of a man who was overlooking Selene. She got up from the deck and marched towards the giant man. She cleared her throat, and he turned around, looking down at her. Gwyain gave her a curious look as to why she approached him, “Are you the leader of these warriors?” Even though the man bared down on her, she tried to stay strong. 

Gwyain smiled in amusement at the ploy the girl was trying to do, “There’s no need for that. If we wanted to harm you, we would have done so by now.” Dacey relaxed at the honestly in the man’s words. “You couldn’t stop us, even if you wanted to,” Dacey paled at the declaration, and her guard went up. After what she saw, she believed it.

Suddenly another beautiful woman with hair as dark as midnight approached, “Gwyain! Are the people okay?” Dacey saw that under her arm was a helm that resembled the wolf. Dacey was in awe at seeing a female knight.

Gwyain nodded his head, “Yes, we will be on the move shortly.” Gwyain took notice of the younger woman staring at the knight, “Ah, where are my manners? May I introduce Lady Rowena.” Rowena swiftly bowed her head before Gwyain continued with the introduction, “Rowena, this is…I never did get your name.” Gwyain had the decency to be embarrassed by his folly.

“Dacey of House Mormont,” Dacey gave a deep bow to the two fighters. Both looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Dacey, however, pressed on, “I am sure my family would express their thanks for rescuing one of their own.” Dacey’s mother was currently in command of Bear Island, and she would gladly open her home to the people who saved her.

Gwyain and Rowena looked at each other again with hesitation. Gwyain seemed to get the message and was about to decline when the person wearing the tricorn hat enter the conversation. “That would be most generous of you. We would be fools not to take you on your offer,” the man took Dacey’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Even though the man kept his mask while he kissed, Dacey blushed at the action. “My name is Luther, and I believe me, and my friends will take that offer.” He then released the hand and silent as the night walked away towards the woman in the formal dress.

Gwyain and Rowena had gotten the hint that Luther was saying. They needed allies and information. That this was a step in the right direction. Rowena cleared her throat and spoke, “We would gladly join you.” She then stalked her way towards Selene to tell her what the next step in their journey.

Dacey brought her focus back on Gwyain and asked, “Will your ship make it? Or do you need a tow?” Both people then stalked towards the side of the ship to get a look at the ship her rescuers came from. She had no idea how a ship in such a state could sail through the rough waters. She wondered how the crew of the ship could handle such a task. Then something dawned on her, something particularly important. Where the hell was the crew? In all the time the ship came into view, she had not seen any other people come from the ship. How in the hell did five people do that was beyond her.

Before she could as the question, she was interrupted, “Yes, that would helpful,” Gwyain said and then went about making preparation. Dacey had to add to the extensive list of questions that she sought answers for.

**Bear Island**

The trip to Bear Island was not a long one as they made it to the island by mid-day. When they landed on the shores of the island, she was greeted by her men. They were hesitant to allow strangers on the island due to raids done by the ironborn, but Dacey persuaded her men to let them be. During the trip on land, Dacey observed the five new individuals in her traveling party. All of them had kept to themselves for the most part. She observed they all treated each other as equals. Everyone did their fair share of work and no talked back. It reminded her of how her family acted. They would laugh at one another and tease each other, but no one took offense. Her eyes wandered to the equipment that was with them. The ones used by Luther were particularly eye-catching. Especially the one with the wooden handle with the steel cylinder that roared fire. She was eager to run over to and examine the weapon but thought against it. It could be seen as rude.

Then there was the individual that unnerved her the most. It was the one they called Evetta. Her skin was an unnatural shade of white; Dacey would even call it fake. All of them were protective of her, and yet the woman had not a care in the world. Evetta seemed to enjoy walking by her lonesome and even wandering around the nearby woods. Dacey had warned the group about the many bears that called the forest of Bear Island home. Yet every time she walked in, she came out unscathed. Then there was the fact that the woman didn’t blink. Dacey had watched her for hours and found her to either stare out into space for hours and yet not one eye movement. At one-point, Evetta had caught her staring. Instead of being offended, the woman offered a polite smile before resuming her staring into the sky. Dacey was thankful for their arrival at the castle.

Arriving in the castle's courtyard, they were greeted by twenty soldiers, the staff from the castle, and a few smallfolk. Dacey rode through the gate first and was greeted with bowing from the people beneath her station. Then came her new companions, who stayed in the rear. Rowena had dawned her helmet, Luther fixing his hat and Gwyain hoping off his horse. Dacey’s mother, Maege Mormont, the Lady of Bear Island, was in the center of them and was the only one not to bow. Dacey dismounted her horse and ran to her mother. She didn’t bother to bow as she ran into her mother’s arms. The older woman hugged her bear cub to make her feel safe, “When you didn’t arrive, I feared the worse,” the old she-bear said. The ironborn had gotten bold in their attacks.

Dacey removed herself from the hug then curtsied, remembering etiquette. Dacey then cleared her throat, “It was the ironborn mother. They boarded our ship and took me hostage.” Maege stiffened at the knowledge; it would have been her fault if her daughter was taken. She had asked her to deliver supplies to the war front and then patrol the waters around the island. Dacey then put her arm towards the strangers that had arrived with her, “Mother, I would like to introduce the people that were responsible for my rescue,” she said loud enough to alert her five rescuers. Luther was helping Evetta down from her horse while the other three approached.

Maege looked at the five that approached her. All of them were impressive, to say the least. Usually, she wouldn’t allow strangers this close to her, but she would give them the benefit of the doubt if her daughter vouched for them. The man with the golden scaled armor was a giant of a man, and his bulk matched. However, she had one complaint, “Please remove your helmet and face coverings. So, I may see the faces of the people I owe a debt to.” Rowena was the first, and hen the others followed her lead.

Maege thought she saw a ghost as Rowena took her helmet off. The long black hair and beauty the woman had reminded her of a girl long dead. The woman could have passed as Stark or maybe even a Mormont. Then came the woman with the hood. She could have passed for a Lannister with how blond her hair was. Taking one look at the women, Maege could tell they were warriors by how they carried themselves. The giant man she saw already, but the thin man removed his face covering and hat. Luther removed both his hat and mask.

Dacey had not seen what Luther looked like under his hat and mask, and now with the opportunity here, she couldn’t help but admire the man. He was not handsome, but pretty as in, he was elegant. His hair was silver in color. It was parted on the right side of his head then swept to the left. She noticed a scar that went from the top left part of his lip then curled down to his chin. Maege stared at them all and then motioned for them to follow her, “Come to the Great Hall. We have much to discuss.” The party of five followed right behind them.

Gwyain took notice of how some of the warriors following behind them, almost enclosing them. Gwyain looked to Rowena, who walked with her helmet under her arm, and saw she noticed as well. Then both moved closer towards Evetta, to protect her if need be.

The Great Hall was decorated with trophies from hunts. Long tables stretched from the front where the Lords and Ladies would sit to nearly touching the main doors. A large fire pit sat in the middle of the room between the two tables. The chandelier up in the ceiling had candles burning in them, giving light to the dreary hall. Maege sat in the Lord’s chair with her daughter by her side. Standing to her right was an older man with greying hair and multi-colored chains wrapped around a white robe. The guests were seated just below in front of them. The two males were on edge, and their eyes kept glancing around. Even though Dacey swore they would not be harmed

After everyone settled, Maege spoke first, “You have saved my daughter. For that, you have my thanks.” Maege was no fool; she knew these people were tense. Being strangers in a new strange land. However, she would keep them here if they were a threat to her kin or the North. “I have one question that I wish to have answered,” Maege said before she leaned forward to get a better look at the people while she gauges their reactions. “Who are you people?” the question came out stern. The underlining meaning was to not lie to her.

Everyone in the group stared impassively at each other. Gwyain looked over at the others, looking to see if they were fine with him speaking. Gwyain stood up and walked in front of the Lord’s table, “My friends and I have come a far way in search of an individual that stole something from our land.” Gwyain heard murmurs from the people around him. Then the man in the white robe leaned in and whispered something in Maege’s ear. Maege nodded her head, then waved the man off, “What lands do you hail from?” Maege asked. That was an important part, the man just said from the

Gwyain looked unsure if he should answer, but a nod from Selene and Rowena settled his fears. He took a big inhale to calm himself and then blurted out, “Shrine Cape.” The outburst from the crowd made the five uneasy. Some people laughed them off, some calling them mad or liars. While others drew weapons and called for executions. Rowena, Selene, and Luther circled around Evetta, preparing for a fight as they drew their weapons. Dacey was about to protest, she didn’t want to see bloodshed from either side.

“Enough!” Maege called out, settling the people in the room. The woman had stood up from her seat, anger contorted her face. She was a proud she-bear, and she would not have disorder in her home. The soldier put away their weapons, but the guest didn’t settle. Gwyain, however, was not alert, only staring at the current Lady of Bear Island. Maege walked down the steps to the lord’s table and craned her neck to look up at Gwyain, “Say I believe you. What proof do you have?” She was challenging the younger man.

The man gave a low hum and proceeded to say, “I care not if you believe us or not.” He then bared down on the older woman who didn’t relent, “What matters is getting the object back. In the wrong hands, it dangerous to the person and all those around them.”

Maege could tell from his voice the danger was grave. She saw this man was not a liar, and he had no reason to lie. “What is this object?” she needed to know what they were dealing with.

“Something cursed,” was what Gwyain said. A feeling of dread washed over Maege as she felt the weight his words carried.

**Iron Islands**

On the docks near that seated next to the Pike, a ship had just dropped anchor. Ironborn were busying themselves as they started to unload their cargo. Down below in the shadows of the captain’s quarters, a man stood from his bed, leaving the still form of a woman on it. He then went over to a piece of loot that he would not let the others have. He would even fight his King if he demanded it. He touched the metal contraption, the cold steel like ice in his hands. Even so slowly, he whispered out, “Show me more of your secrets.” Little whispers and disembodied voices rang in his ears. Within his mind, he saw a rune that the voice was begging to be used. He heeded the object's command as he pulled a dagger out of his belt. He walked over to the prone woman in his bed and began carving the symbol in her flesh. The woman didn’t protest or fight back, showing she was dead. With the symbol carved into her flesh, he looked at the symbol he carved, “Yes, everyone will see. They will all see!” The man’s sanity was damaged as he continued his rant. “Give me eyes. Give me eyes!” he shouted out manically.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is it took me a couple of weeks to write this, so I hope you all enjoy it. If this gets decent reviews, I will post more. Also, I know most of the stories of the Souls series is incomplete in the beginning. There is a reason for that, and if this story does good, I will reveal why. Also good-bye 2020! Don’t let the door hit you on the way out! Here is a list of each person’s equipment that they have, so far ;). 
> 
> Luther – Yharnam Hunter Set, Burial Blade, Hunter’s Pistol.  
> Rowena – Helm of Artorias, Lord Blades Robe, Undead Legion Gauntlets, Undead Legion Leggings. Gold Tracer and Dark Silver Tracer.  
> Gwyain – Dragonscale Armor, Dragonscale Waistcloth with golden boots, Dragonslayer Gauntlets. Sunlight Straight Sword, Sunlight Shield.  
> Selene – Dark Silver Armor, Gauntlets, Boots, Maiden Astraea’s hood. Geri’s Stiletto, Hands of God.


End file.
